In recent years, a touch detection apparatus, so-called a touch panel, capable of detecting proximity or contact of an object has drawn attention. The touch panel is used for a display apparatus with a touch detection function mounted on or integrated with a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus. In the display apparatus with a touch detection function, various button images and the like are displayed on the display apparatus, and thus, information can be input through the touch panel serving as an alternative to normal mechanical buttons. Since such a display apparatus with a touch detection function including such a touch panel does not require an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad, such display apparatuses tend to be broadly used not only for computers but also for personal digital assistants such as a mobile phone.
There are several types of touch detection apparatuses such as optical, resistive, and capacitive touch detection apparatuses. Among them, since a capacitive touch detection apparatus has a relatively simple structure and achieves low power consumption, the capacitive touch detection apparatus is used for a personal digital assistant or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-75605 discloses a display apparatus with a touch detection function including a capacitive touch panel.